legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Freak Flag (The Miracle Elite theme song)
Composed by: Jeanine Tesori Lyrics by: David Lindsay-Abaire From: Shrek the Musical Description The fairy tale creatures now head for a landfill which is to be their new home. They decide Farquaad's treatment of them is intolerable. Just because they are freaks does not mean they deserve to be hated. Mama Bear and the gang convince a bitter Pinocchio, and gather new confidence and strength in themselves, as they declare they will raise their "Freak Flag" high against their tormentors. Lyrics Terra: We spend out whole lives wishing. We weren't so freakin' strange. They make us feel the pain. But it's they who need to change Raziel: (spoken) The way they think, that is. Terra: It's time to stop the hiding. It's time to stand up tall. Sing hey world, I'm different, and here I am splinters and all! Spliters and all Stacy Hirano: Let your freak flag wave Strong Bad:(Spoken)My what? Stacy Hirano: Let your freak flag fly Terra (Spoken): Thats what im talking about! Stacy Hirano: Never take it down, never take it down Raise it way up high! Yeah! Let your freak flag fly! Let it fly, fly, fly! Strong Bad: It's hard to be a puppet So many strings attached. Sam: But it's not the choice you make. Its just, how you, were hatched! ALL: Let your freak flag wave, let your freak flag fly. Never take it down, Never take it down, Raise it way up high! Let your freak flag fly Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, and Marshmallow: I'm proud to be a pig Razeil: I raise my furry fist ALL: Papa Bear, Papa Bear Tombo: It's time a tell the world I'm a scientologist! Kitana: I did some time in jail Max: I smell like sauerkraut Xigbar: I'm gonna shed my house coat ALL: You work it out! Let your freak flag wave! Let your freak flag fly! Never take it down never take it down. Raise it way up high! Strong Bad: (spoken) Yes! It all makes sense! We may be freaks, but we're freaks with teeth, and claws, and magic wands! And together, we can stand up to Galvatron! (sung) Never take it down Raise it way up high! Sam: We've got magic We've got power Who are they To say we're wrong? ALL: Wrong! Sam: All the things that make us special Are the things that make us strong! What makes us special, Strong Bad: What makes us special ALL: What makes us special Makes us strong! Let your freak flag wave! Let your freak flag fly! Never take it down, never take it down Raise it way up high! Let your freak flag fly! Fly! Fly! Fly! Fly! Strong Bad (spoken): I'm wood! I'm good! Get used to it! ALL: FLY!! Trivia *During "Freak Flag" a flag is waved around with a face on it, which resembles the famous logo of young Cosette from Les Misérables. Category:Music of the Multi-Universe Category:Character Themes Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Themes shared by Characters